


A Couple of Love Songs

by FFanon



Series: Can't Get Enough [16]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mild dirty talk, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Relationships: Shane Walsh/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Can't Get Enough [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284716
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	A Couple of Love Songs

The house is dark when he finally walks back inside after a long day at work. An eight-hour shift turned into an eighteen-hour shift when they got a call for a multi-vehicle accident with several people injured. 

Two in the morning and he’s dead on his feet. Every move he makes is slow, both from being so tired and also from trying to make sure the woman in his bed stays asleep. Stepping inside the front door, he looks down the hall and can make out a dark lump on the floor in the doorway of his bedroom. As expected, the lump moves and starts coming towards him.

After putting his duffle bag on the floor, he crouches down and receives Delilah’s greeting.

Keeping his voice to a whisper, “Hey there Miss Delilah. I was gone too long today, huh? You miss me as much as I missed you?” pressing kisses to the top of her head as he scratches behind her ears, “You been keepin’ an eye on your Mom for me? Such a good girl you are. Alright, Let’s get to bed, angel.”

Standing up, he walks quietly down the hall towards his room, Delilah following behind him.

The only light in the room is the small amount of moonlight that slips in through the closed blinds. Rachel’s tucked away in his bed with her hand on his pillow. From the bare skin of her shoulder, she’s nude under the blankets and he wishes more than anything he had the energy to wake her up with an orgasm. 

Shane never touches the bed as he lifts each foot to remove his boots and socks, and yet somehow Rachel manages to wake up all the same.

“You’re home,” and despite her voice riddled with sleep, he can hear the joy in it too. She moves her legs under the sheets and turns onto her back which shifts the sheets away from her chest.

“If only I was home earlier,” a tired grin as he motions towards her with his chin as he takes his uniform shirt off.

She blinks slowly, still tired, and looks down at herself before giving a short breath of a laugh, “What? These?” her hands framing her breasts before a yawn sneaks up on her.

Shane pulls his pants off next, “Those,” he confirms before leaning down and pulling the sheet down to slowly expose the rest of her body, “This,” he says as he moves onto the bed and kisses between her thighs.

Goosebumps form along her skin and Shane runs his lips over her navel. Rachel shudders and runs her fingers through his hair before opening her arms to him. He lets the tip of his tongue leave a wet streak between her breasts as [he moves to bury his face in her neck, letting her arms hug him and her leg move over his hip, holding him close.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/996db5512facbfe0c23dfbbcbc11c15a/tumblr_nbjk6t9h3Y1rks5xoo1_400.gif)

She can feel the length of him through his boxer briefs as her hips are lined with his as she keeps her body wrapped around his.

Shane slides his hand up her back and puckers his lips against her collarbone a few times as she leaves tender kisses against the side of his face.

His hand moves lower on her back, smooths over the curve of her ass, before caressing the back of her thigh. Her lips move to the corner of his mouth and he turns his head to press his lips to hers. Kissing her brings him the best kind of peace. 

Rachel gently scratches the back of his head as she kisses him. When she parts from him, she kisses his forehead and the bridge of his nose. 

“You must be exhausted,” she sweetly mumbles against the corner of his eye as his lips graze her neck.

“You have no idea,” he nuzzles her chest, “But this is better than sleepin’.”

As sweet as it is, there’s no way that could be true. Even in the dark, she could tell how tired he really is. Her lips press tenderly along his fresh stubble until Shane fits his mouth to hers.

“Let’s get you out of this shirt still,” she gently suggests against his lips as her hand slips under the hem of it to smooth along his muscled back, while he kisses the corner of her top lip.

With one more soft kiss, Shane rolls them so Rachel’s on her back. Her thighs lay a top of his as he sits on his heels. Rachel watches as he reaches behind his neck and pulls his shirt off, tossing it somewhere in the dark room.

He leans down, his forearms pressing against the sides of her chest as his hands cradle her head. When his chest lays on hers, he feels her nipples harden. A tiny smirk curls the side of his mouth as his face is held by her soft hands. Tenderly, he brushes his nose back and forth against hers bringing the sweetest smile out of her.

Their kisses are slow and sweet. Shane’s thumbs caress her temples and her arms move around his neck. As her nails drag along the nape of his neck, “God, you’re handsome.”

A light kiss to the tip of her nose, “That’s why I keep you around, you keep me humble.”

It’s an unexpected joke, as unexpected as the laugh that bubbles out of her. Her body vibrates underneath him and it’s not long until Shane’s smile turns into a joining laugh of his own.

She runs her nails through his hair and over his scalp as their bodies start to relax again, smiles lingering on their faces as they look at one another.

“Shane Walsh,” she gives a breath of a laugh, her hands fitting to his jaw, “ _You_ are my favorite person.”

It’s one of his cutest smiles, “Best compliment I’ve ever got.”

“Even better than being called handsome?” she runs a fingertip down his nose with a wink.

“So much better,” his soft admission has her lips brush along the corner of his mouth, then leaving a light kiss to the dip of his top lip before she full on kisses him. Then she takes hold of his face and brings his chin down to press her lips to his forehead.

Shane kisses between her breasts and looks at her, takes in every delicate, beautiful feature of hers.

She kisses him again, sweet and slow, “Let’s get you some rest, Deputy Walsh,” kissing his cheek while she runs her fingers through his hair.

Shane leaves just one more press of his lips against hers before allowing himself to move off of her and onto his back with a tired groan, “Swear to god woman, it’s never not arousin’ hearin’ you call me that.”

Rachel laughs something sweet and turns onto her side, arm tucked under her head as she smooths her hand over his bicep, “Mm, good to know…” kissing his shoulder, “…Deputy Walsh.”

As soon as he huffs out a laugh, he feels her smile against his skin, “I’d give anything to not be exhausted right now. I’d have been makin’ love to you the second I saw you,” he says with a tired frustration.

“Did you want me to take advantage of you instead?” Rachel teases.

He rolls onto his side to face her, “I shouldn’t have to ask, you should just do it.”

Again they’re laughing and Shane pulls her into him as they do. Their bodies shaking together, he kisses her head through the laughter as she smiles against his neck.

* * *

Shane wakes up ten hours later, alone. The sweet scent hitting his nose tells him his face is pressed into her pillow and it’s enough to make a tired grin spread on his face as he opens his eyes.

He gets himself up and despite his need for coffee, he knows he needs a shower more. 

Rachel’s folding clothes in his laundry room when she hears his shower start up. She can’t stop the smile on her face as she finishes folding their clothes and his towels. When she’s done and she puts the folded clothes back into the laundry basket, the shower turns off. 

Making her way down the hall, she enters his bedroom, then stands in the doorway of his bathroom, leaning against the door frame.

Shane stands there with a towel slung low on his hips, his bicep flexed as he brushes his teeth. His hair is damp and water droplets roll down his toned body. 

“My, my, Sexy Shane.”

The corner of his mouth lifts into a smirk as he continues brushing his teeth, but turns to look at her throwing her a wink. Walking over to her, he pulls his toothbrush out to leave a frothy kiss on her forehead that makes her mouth drop open. She reaches out and pinches his waist before wiping the toothpaste off her head and wiping it against the towel at his hip. 

“Thank you for that,” she teases just as he wraps his free arm around her and hugs her to his damp body making her laugh, “Hey!”

Her hands on his hips, she feels her t-shirt stick to her body in certain spots. Shane smooths his hand down the back of her hair, cradling the back of her head as he leans around her to spit out the last of his toothpaste, then drops his toothbrush next to hers in the holder. His hand moves to tuck his fingers into the back of her denim shorts as his other comes to her cheek, “G’mornin’ sweetheart,” he smirks.

“It’s the afternoon,” she smartasses him with a pinch to his towel covered rear, but he captures her lips in a kiss all the same, a smirk against her own. Rachel pulls the towel from his hips as his tongue enters her mouth. 

He’s slow to pull back from the kiss, forehead resting against hers, “Lookin’ for somethin’?”

“I’m not coming at you too early, am I?” her question already answered by his growing erection.

“Baby, you ain’t comin’ enough” he grins.

She kisses him right before she pulls her shirt off revealing her naked chest. When his brow raises at the lack of bra she just shrugs her shoulder, “Laundry day”. 

“Gotta love laundry day,” he licks his lips, then lifts her up by her waist. She wraps her legs around him and Shane’s mouth is all over her breasts as he walks them slowly into the bedroom. 

Laying her down, he keeps kissing along her chest and her stomach as he undoes the button and zipper of her shorts. Straightening up to pull them off, he sees she’s also got no underwear on and gives her a look that sends a shiver down her spine.

“That was just me,” she thinks to mention. No laundry day for that, just her and her want for him.

“Been waitin’ for me to wake up, huh?” he smirks as he moves back over her, kisses pressed along her body as he does.

“Get over yourself,” she jokes as she takes his face and kisses him.

“Come on, tell me you want me,” he mumbles against her lips before deepening the kiss.

As she says, ‘Never’, Shane grabs her waist and slides her up the bed more.

“Well I want you,” he kisses her, then his mouth moves down her neck, “Always want you.”

She closes her eyes, licks her lips as his tongue touches her nipples. She looks at him as he takes hold of her breasts, taking each one into his mouth as he lets his teeth scrape gently against her flesh. Shane eyes her as he sucks each nipple causing her to shiver. She runs her hand through his drying hair, his curls fuller without any hair product.

As he leaves sloppy kisses along her stomach, he keeps talking in that husky voice, “Always thinkin’ ‘bout bein’ inside of you. Tastin’ you.”

When he feels her grab his hair, he smiles against her navel then leaves another kiss right above her pubic bone. She gasps as he nuzzles his nose between her thighs, his nose bumping her clit.

Shane settles on his stomach, arms slipping under her legs as his hands come up and take hold of her inner thighs, opening her. A soft kiss pressed to the right one, “Beautiful,” a soft kiss pressed to her left.

Rachel doesn’t have time to formulate any kind of reply because his tongue starts smoothing up her cunt and she’s trying to remember how to get air into her lungs.

Her heels rest against his shoulder blades as he takes his time with her, leaving kisses along her opening before going anywhere inside. 

Her breathing is heavy with anticipation. Then finally, the tip of his tongue dips between her glistening folds and her head pushes against the pillow.

“I swear to god, Rach, you taste so fuckin’ sweet,” he mumbles hungrily against her before his tongue is slipping between again, gliding up over and over as he treats himself to her delicacy.

The satisfying scrap of her nails against his scalp only drives him on, as does the quick hit of pain when she grabs fistfuls of his hair as he shoves his tongue inside of her.

He abandons one of her thighs to reach his arm up, palm sliding over the soft flesh of her breast and molding his fingers around it. 

On her own, she keeps that thigh spread as she grips that hand at her chest, feeling the flexing of his hand as he squeezes and rubs his palm over her still hard nipple.

Rachel emits a chorus of moans and gasps as her nerves grow hotter with each movement of his talented tongue. 

“Ohhh my god,” she moans, another grip of his hair before the hand over his moves and shoots to the side to instead fist the bedspread.

When his tongue starts swirling around her clit, she moans ‘God, Shane _, yes!_ ’ and he wraps his lips around it, sucking lightly at first.

Her toes start pointing as she pushes her heels down against him some more. He moves his hand from her chest to spread her cunt open more. 

Under his other hand, her thigh starts trembling and he can feel her body writhing a bit as he keeps at her. 

“Oh _f-fuck_ ,” gasps out of her.

Then he stops, instead flicking it with the tip of his tongue and he can feel her body start relaxing some.

She lets out a quick groan of frustration and it’s exactly what he wanted. After a minute of light play, he shocks her body when he takes that sensitive nub back between his lips, sucking on it and flicking it until her thighs are trembling again.

He looks at her, enjoys the scene of having her under his control, and sees the rapid rise and fall of her breasts. Her arms are out to each side, squeezing the bedspread. He watches the muscles of her stomach pulsing with each passing second.

Rachel lifts her head and makes eye contact with him. Her hair is mussed, brows knitted as moans keep leaving her pink, parted lips. She gives him a small nod of encouragement, “Yes, baby, oh my _god_ yes,” before falling back down to the pillows, back arching. 

He can feel it, the slight tickle against his chin as her opening starts to flutter. One of her hands grips his that’s holding her thigh, nails digging in to his fingers. 

She’s wiggling a bit through it all, so when he then feels her body still, he knows it’s only a matter of seconds. 

As he hears her let out a strangled cry of ecstasy, he feels her juices coat his chin as he keeps at her clit. Shane keeps the pressure against it until he feels her give a weak push against his head, then he’s tasting her orgasm. Every time his nose bumps her clit, a shiver shoots through her body. 

She’s practically panting as he licks her clean, then he leaves her with several wet kisses along her trimmed pubic hair, softer kisses to her inner thighs again. 

Shane works his way back to her the way he left, with kisses along her body as she lays there sated. When his face moves over hers, she loosely hangs an arm around his neck, “You’re so fucking good at that,” she breathes with a smile, sweetly wiping herself off his chin before pulling him down for a passionate kiss. 

“Could eat you all day,” he says between kisses, “All fuckin’ day.”

“Don’t tease a woman.”

He huffs out a laugh as he kisses her neck, “Ain’t no tease. I’m goin’ for seconds soon.”

“Not just yet,” she caresses the nape of his neck, and starts to sit up causing him to break from her and sit up too, his hands smoothing down her sides.

As her palm presses against his shoulder, Shane smirks as he rolls onto his back. Propped against the pillows some, he watches with desire as Rachel moves to her knees and swings one over his hips. 

His hard dick rests against his stomach as she situates herself along it, her hands taking hold of his face.

“And of course, I want you,” a soft kiss to his lips as his hands roam up her thighs, her answer to his earlier request.

“So damn bad,” she adds with a heavier seductive tone, “I’ve never touched myself so much over a guy before.”

“ _Christ_ ,” he growls before crashing his lips against hers, fingers curling hard around her hips. She grins against him briefly before slipping her tongue past his lips. 

Rachel grips the back of his hair, a gasp falling from her mouth, when he trails his lips from her mouth, down her neck to her chest.

Lifting her hips, she reaches between her legs and wraps her hand around him which earns a gentle nip to her tit. Holding him still, she lines herself up and lowers her hips, savoring the descent as he gets deeper inside of her.

“Deputy Walsh,” she moans, remembering his admission last night, “You feel _so_ good,” she rests her feet behind her on his thighs as her hips roll.

“You’re incredible,” he gushes as he fits his hand to the back of her head, leaning up he pulls her into a quick kiss. 

Her palms press against his pecs as her hips keep a steady pace. Sweet whimpers and breathy moans string out of her. Shane’s hands roam along her skin, fitting to her breasts where he takes a firm hold between thumbing at their peaks.

Her feet slide off him and hit the bedspread. His hands grip her waist as she leans forward more, hands hitting on either side of his head as she starts moving up and down his cock now. He leans up again, warm mouth moving between her tits as he sucks on them, tongue swirling around each nipple.

“ _Shane_ ,” she gasps, arm hooking around his neck to hold onto him and sparing him from the strain of keeping his neck up. Her fingers bury into the side of his hair as she keeps a firm grip of his head.

He runs his tongue along her chest, a wet kiss to her throat, “That’s it, come on,” he encourages as she picks up her pace. 

A hand to her neck, he pulls her forehead to his, eyes on one another as she rides him so fucking good. 

Hands back to grip her waist, he bends his knees and then he’s holding her tight as he starts thrusting fast into her.

“Oh my god,” she cries against his cheek. 

Shane keeps it up for a couple minutes before letting her take over again. She gives him several sloppy, fast kisses that he’s eager to return. 

He does it one more time, taking a hold of her and pistons into her. She pulls his head against her chest as her moans grow even more frequent. His ragged breaths against her collarbone.

When he stops, she kisses him something fierce. But he pulls from her to let out a deep groan when he feels her clench around him. But it doesn’t make sense, because he knows she’s isn’t close yet, so how could she –

Rachel smirks at his pleasure and he looks confused before he feels it again, “ _Fuck_ ,” he moans with closed eyes. 

“Glad you like that,” she says against his lips before kissing him, bracing against his chest again. His body reacts to her touch, and he’s kissing her back as his mind tries to become coherent again. Opening his eyes, “That is – holy fuck, Rach.”

She lets out a small laugh, “More?”

“Fuck yes,” he practically begs.

This time he keeps his eyes on where their bodies meet, trying to understand still, but she clenches her walls around his cock again while still sinking down on him over and over and it just feels so fucking good. 

“You feel even bigger when I do that, too,” she tells him. 

It makes him growl with deep arousal and then, he presses his hand above her cunt and starts thumbing her clit as she moves.

“Oh,” she moans, head falling back.

It only takes a couple more minutes before her body starts quivering and her jaw goes slack as her orgasm hits, her cries of pleasure and her walls contracting around him have him coming right along with her. His deep groans continue as his hips twitch underneath her, every drop of him filling her up. 

“Holy shit,” she pants as she practically collapses against him, his arms wrapping around her. 

“God damn,” he says at the same time.

Their bodies tense when her body has an aftershock and she ends up contracting around him again. 

“Fuck,” he says against her forehead. Rachel slowly lifts just her hips until she feels him slide out of her before settling back. 

She presses a couple kisses against his neck. He has one hand resting against her ass as his other rubs sweetly long her back.

They’re both breathing heavy, bodies slick against one another. Shane kisses her temple, “That thing you did, fuckin’ hell.”

She smiles and leans up to look down at him, “Knew you’d love it.” 

He just smiles and slips his hand into her hair, pulling her into a kiss. He brings his hands to her shoulder blades, tenderly caressing before his hands glide down her back and come to rest on her ass. 

Their kisses are slow, passionate. Her fingers play with his hair as his knead against her rear. 

Rachel takes a tender hold of his chin, pulling from the kiss to look at him. He brings a hand up to smooth some hair out of her face. She kisses the tip of his nose, then the bridge of it. The softness of it makes him blush a bit, and when she rubs her nose against his playfully, his smile breaks through. 

“So cute,” she tells him.

“So beautiful,” he replies earnestly, brushing his knuckles against her cheek, then smooths his hand along her shoulder and down her back.

A tender pet of his cheek before she presses her lips lightly to the corner of his mouth, then again to his top lip. 

She watches as he tilts his head just a bit, his sweet brown eyes roaming her face as his fingertips glide with such tenderness along her back. When his eyes land on hers, she knows she’s blushing and of course he’d say something.

“You’re blushin’,” his voice has such sweetness to it, his mouth curving into a smirk.

“You don’t see the way you’re looking at me.”

“And how’s that?” moving a hand to her jaw where his thumb sweeps below her lip. 

It feels weird to answer him because she knows no matter how she says it it’s going to sound vain, but he asked.

Softly she responds, “Like you’ve never loved something so much.”

That smirk grows a little bigger and his thumb brushes across her mouth, “Good,” he gives a small nod, “Cause that’s exactly what I’m feelin’.”

Her cheeks only get warmer and the grin on her face is so obviously trying to fight back a bigger smile that she looks adorable.

Shane flips them over and kisses her good. She laughs against his mouth before parting her lips more for him.

The drag of her nails into his hair has a small moan rumble from him. Rachel spreads her knees to press against his hips, and as he kisses her breathless, she manages to mumble, “Unless you’re tired.”

A shudder goes through her when he slides inside of her at a measured pace.

“Not even close,” his lips brushing her jaw.

He thrusts into her leisurely as her heels press against the back of his thighs. Their mouths slanted against one another. Rachel’s fingers combing soothingly through the back of his hair. They spend several minutes like that, enjoying the intimacy of being joined together. 

Then Shane’s mouth abandons hers, both their lips slightly swollen. Her back arches as Shane makes a line of sloppy, wet kisses from her throat to her cunt, pulling out of her in the process. She runs her hand through her hair and watches as he slips his arms under her legs, propping them up and slides his cock back inside of her. It’s then he fucks her harder, bringing her to her third orgasm. 

A few more deep thrusts then he’s emptying inside of her. Rachel runs her hands along his tightening abs as he shudders with each release. As he catches his breath, he kisses her knee before slowly bringing her legs back down to the bed and moving back over her. 

“Come here,” she whispers, and reaches her arms up until he’s close enough to slip them around his neck. His forearms resting by her shoulders as his palm rests against the crown of her head.

And all over again, they’re kissing as he grinds against her every now and then. 

She lazily curls her finger in his sweaty hair as their tongues meet. 

When the kissing eventually slows to a few single kisses, Shane kisses down her jaw before slipping his palm behind her head and holding her to him in a hug. The tip of her nose touches his earlobe but she shifts her chin to kiss his ear instead.

He nuzzles his nose into her damp hair, thumb rubbing against her head. 

Rachel loosens her hold on him, kisses his shoulder a few times, “I need water, but I don’t think I could move even if I wanted to.” He pleasured her damn good.

He snorts against her head with a smirk, kissing it then guiding her head back down as he lifts his to look at her, “I love wreckin’ you like this.”

Rachel groans a little in frustration, “I don’t know if it’s what you said or because you’re the one saying it, but that is _hot_ ,” and despite her feign of annoyance, she gives a small smile. 

“Definitely both,” he kisses her, “Alright,” another kiss, “Be right back.” 

She nods, running her hand down his arm before he stands up from the bed. 

Rachel sits up and shifts back against the headboard as Shane grabs his towel from the bathroom floor, wrapping it around his waist.

“Shane,” she laughs, “Still? In your own home?” she teases about his thing about being naked in front of little old Delilah.

“I don’t know,” he blushes.

“She has no idea what a dick even is,” she reminds him.

“Oh, she would after seein’ mine,” then shoots her a lopsided grin.

“Oh my god!,” she cracks up, rolling onto her side with the laughter.

Shane starts laughing and heads to the kitchen, towel still around his waist. When he returns with a glass of water in hand, he rips the towel from his waist for dramatic effect, “I’m back.”

Playing along, Rachel gives an exaggerated gasp of excitement and claps her hands together, “Oh my! Water _and_ a snack, lucky me,” she winks at him.

She can’t hold it though and starts laughing right after and Shane gives her a playful glare as he walks over, flexing his one arm, “Damn right, lucky you.”

Rachel can’t help but laugh as she shakes her head at him, and takes the offered glass as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed, next to her.

“But you wanna talk about a snack,” and he looks her nude body up and down with a hum of arousal. 

Her cheeks glow pink as she takes a good sip from the glass. 

Shane presses his palms to the mattress, on either side of her thighs, and leans down, tilting his head as he kisses along her collarbone while she drinks. 

Her palm fits to the back of his head as it moves lower, a lick of his tongue along the top of her breast, before his lips outline it with soft kisses. 

Eyes closed, head leaned back, she slowly reaches her hand to the side and lowers the glass until she feels it hit the top of the bedside table. 

When Shane leans down even lower, kisses moving down her stomach, his arms wrap around her. He slips one under her legs and one around her lower back, and he stands to pull her body down until she’s flat on her back. Then he resumes the touch of his lips along her stomach as he straddles her legs. 

And Rachel remembers how he never did get his seconds yet. 

It’s not long until Shane’s flat on his stomach, pushing her knees up to her chest as he eats her out like a famished man. 

It culminates to Rachel whimpering between gasps of air then her body twisting as she comes against his mouth, crying out his name along with curses of pleasure.

Chest heaving as her body quivers with each surge of her orgasm, Shane’s back on top of her, kissing her with a fierce hunger.

She shudders against him and pulls him by his hair to abandon her lips so she can catch her breath still. Shane just simply latches onto her neck instead, sucking a red mark into her delicate skin.

Her hands smooth along his strong back, moving up and down, nails digging in at times. Then she moves one hand to grab his ass as the other moves upwards, holding the back of his head.

“God, yes,” she moans, but this time it’s quiet, barely a whisper even. But Shane hears it, of course he does, he’s so in tuned to her normally, but during their intimate moments he picks up every movement, every sound from her. 

Rachel again grips his hair, but now pulling him back to her lips, and Shane’s mouth responds accordingly and then some. His tongue tastes hers as his lips mold perfectly over hers.

It’s faint to her ears at first, the ringing. Her senses are overloaded with Shane Walsh that she’s not able to concentrate on anything else right now. But he reacts to it. His kisses slow down, until he’s moving from her, looks at her dazed expression with a small smile, “That’s work. I gotta get it,” he’s clear with his annoyance by it. A kiss to her forehead and his warm body leaves hers colder. 

She licks her lips, a faint taste of herself lingers from him. He leans down, picking up his earlier discarded pants, and pulls his cell phone out of the pocket. 

“Walsh,” he answers it as he turns around, glances at her before his hand wraps around her ankle, rubbing it. 

But his focus goes to the conversation when he says, “No, no. The back door of the shop was busted in –.“

She tunes him out at that point and Shane lets her go to take a seat on the bed. A stretch of her whole body then she’s getting up for the first time in hours. Between her legs aches, but in a way that makes her smile to herself. Picking up the glass, she takes another sip of water then walks in front of him to offer him some.

Instead, Shane hooks an arm around her ass and nips at her hip making her jump with a small laugh. She grasps his chin and tilts his head up to face her. Rachel leans down to kiss his lips quick, then holds the water out again. 

He takes it with a nod and brings the glass to his lips. She leans down and kisses his head before moving to the bathroom where she cleans herself up a bit between her thighs. When she walks back into the room, she opts to just pick up his discarded towel, wrapping it around her body before leaving the room. 

Grabbing an apple, she takes a bite while realizing she hasn’t looked at her own phone since earlier that morning. She goes to her purse on the kitchen island and digs through it with no luck. Confused, she tries to remember the last time she had it, which proves harder than she realized. Shane may have actually fucked her senseless.

“Lilah girl, you see my phone, my beautiful girl?” she jokes as she pets her girl. Delilah just wags her tail as her tongue hangs out, enjoying the affection. 

Just as she stands back up, another bite of her apple taken, a pair of strong arms wrap around her, “Sorry ‘bout that,” a southern, masculine voice says against her head. 

She rests her head back against his shoulder, letting him see she’s chewing so she can’t respond. Shane kisses her moving cheek then opens his mouth towards the apple. Rachel lifts the fruit up and holds it steady as he takes a big bite out of it.

Finishing her bite first, she kisses his jaw then asks, “Could you call my phone? I can’t find it.”

Still chewing he pecks a kiss to her temple, then moves to let her go. She follows him to the hallway, waiting there as he goes back into his bedroom to get his phone. 

He appears in the doorway with the phone to his ear, and they both wait for the ringing. 

She doesn’t know how she forgot what her ringtone is for him. So used to it when she’s alone, no chance of him hearing it, that it’s not until she hears the faint sound of it that she panics to find it.

Shane gives a look of thought as the song sounds and he tries to listen to where it could. Rachel is quick to follow the sound to the laundry room, and quickly drops the rest of the apple on the counter space. Just as she goes to dig her phone out of the laundry basket, a bigger hand shoots out from behind her and grabs it first.

A smile on his face, he looks at her as he holds up her phone. **_Sexy Shane_ **is the name displayed for him, but it’s the song that’s playing that has him more amused, the lyrics of an obvious love song. 

“What is this?” he grins as the ringtone starts again, his head bopping to the beat.

[ _Yeah, boy, you're giving me the Feels  
Like the tickle of the bubbles in a bottle of cheap champagne  
And it feels like I'm gettin' into trouble, but I'm gonna do it anyway  
And it feels like love in the morning  
So good it's gonna burn through my body all day  
What can I say? Hey  
You're giving me the feels, baby  
Head down to my heels, baby_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmjDnQS-R8Y&feature=youtu.be&t=80)

She doesn’t think her face could be any hotter and she goes to grab for the phone, but he only holds it higher.

“Please!” she begs, “You were never meant to hear that!” she’s embarrassed and she’s not quite sure why, but she is. 

Shane laughs, “Why not?” he ends his call, which silences her phone, and hands hers over.

“Oh my god,” she presses her hand to her face and walks past him into the hallway, “Because it’s – I don’t know.”

Shane sees how red she is, and as funny as he finds the whole situation, he doesn’t want her to be so embarrassed about it. Especially considering…

“Call my phone,” he tells her.

“What?”

“Go ahead. Call my phone,” he says again and holds his phone up to her in anticipation.

What Rachel notices though is his phone background. It’s a picture of her and Delilah cuddling in Rachel’s bed. She remembers when he took that photo. He had gotten up to go to the bathroom and Delilah hopped up to take his space upon his return. Rachel had joked that Delilah was a better cuddler than him as he was in the middle of taking the photo from the end of the bed. Once he did, he had laid down, sandwiching Delilah in the middle and agreeing that she was a great cuddler.

“You have me and Dee as your background?” she asks softly.

He’s so used to smiling at it that he forgot she never knew about it. 

“Well yeah,” he grins, saying it like it’d be silly if he had anything else. 

She gives him a cute smile before doing as he asked and placing a call to his phone. 

As soon as she hears it ring, she gives a sweet laugh and covers her mouth as she listens to the song he has picked out for her ring.

She instantly recognizes it as Every Little Thing by Russell Dickerson.

[ _'Cause I love every little, every little, every little thing about her love  
Just a little, just a little, just a little ain't enough  
Gotta get a, gotta get a, get a little more of all she does  
I'm all hung up, 'cause I love  
Every little, every little, every little thing about her love_ ](https://youtu.be/2D6gT8kJXNo?t=32)

What makes it better is that Shane starts goofily singing along with it which only makes her blush harder, yet laugh at his silliness. Her own embarrassment no longer on her mind.

He moves closer to her as he sings, slipping his arm around her and quieting down as he kisses her forehead. Rachel ends the call as she goes to move her arms around him, kissing his chest as he hugs her. 

Shane brushes his lips against her earlobe, “See? I mean if that don’t mean we’re made for each other,” and it makes her smile against his shoulder. 

God, they’re such dorks.

Madly in love dorks.


End file.
